


鬥

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	鬥

姜澀琪不解。

自己應該把奈米大小的心思都藏在隱密之處了呀，無論是嘴角上揚的角度或指尖與指尖的距離都拿捏的相當有分寸。然而，首先是上上個月榮登D社頭版，與她的合照甚至成了報社官方INS的頭像。姜澀琪清楚地記得，那晚與她單獨溜出宿舍到大街尋覓路邊美食，當出現總數比金藝琳腦子正常的頻率還低的裴式撒嬌時，無疑是往姜澀琪脆弱的心臟一陣爆擊。

姜澀琪所感受到的只有生命的圓融。在鏡頭前摔了跤也無妨，隔日的機場時尚毀於浮腫也無所謂。若不是她如蒲公英的種子般綿柔地降臨於生命裡，再多的榮華富貴都是惱人的累贅。

姜澀琪當下是得意洋洋的，看吧，你們口中遲鈍的姜澀琪也能將情感收放自如。她腦中構思的畫面是像幼豹與人類示好一樣的溫馨景象，怎知記者的鏡頭似乎有什麼未知的巫術，好好的家和萬事興上了頭版就成了總裁與嬌妻。

明明已經很努力別看上去心花太過怒放了。

從被關在人造藍天白雲那個小空間起，姜澀琪就管不好自己的視神經，若情分被具體化，他們更會化作一隻隻翩翩蝴蝶，全年不歇地周旋在她身邊。那時年紀尚幼，雖略知一二卻不敢對所感妄下定義，因此姜澀琪養成了在她面前向後踏一步的習慣，分享一瓶果汁不忘多拿一支吸管，貼身舞蹈不能真的貼身，營業cp也不會成為真正的cp。

患上聲帶小結的病因，是姜澀琪畢生慎守的天機。她盡量表現得低落些，好讓別人誤以為是過度使用聲帶造成的損傷。不是的，塵封住音嗓的並不是分泌物，而是排山倒海而來的愛慕。

和十六歲的自己一起練習月末評比至深夜的裴柱現，汗涔涔的少女使姜澀琪聯想到某種以金箔綴飾的精緻糕點，甜美可人、耀眼動人。

她差點就要脫口而出。

姐姐，我能不能喜歡你？

姜澀琪迫使自己不斷快速吞咽口水，好沖散那些即將成形的蝴蝶，微微振動的翅膀途經咽喉處時卻突然變得鋒利，劇痛的信息透過神經傳輸到大腦。

她瞬間領悟，原來這就是暗戀。

表達傾慕的字句，姜澀琪就連站在流淌著自來水的水龍頭邊，都沒能鼓起勇氣對著鏡子坦承，她害怕即便壓低音量，開口後飛出的蝶群連雙翅拍動的嗡嗡聲也會變成漫天的喜歡你。

聲帶痊癒後，姜澀琪的生命也出現了一個世紀要脅。

幫助她讓喉頭疏通的人其實是金藝琳，而對方似乎毫不知情。

掛著一張稚氣圓潤的臉蛋，國中二年級的孩子目光清澈地說，澀琪，你和柱現姐姐就像我的爸爸媽媽一樣。

姜澀琪只當妹妹戀家，打算否認時，金藝琳又接著說，我爸爸盯著媽媽看的眼神，就和你看柱現姐姐一樣，我媽媽也總是挽著爸爸的手臂。

正值中二病情加遽時期，金藝琳佯裝抹去淚水表露出自憐的模樣，伴隨著不成熟的哭腔哀嘆著：「原來，你們才是我的親生父母嗎？」

姜澀琪沒有理會女孩的入戲，而是兀自低聲呢喃：「但我們怎麼能夠在一起呢？儘管我比全世界都還要喜歡你。」

哈！姜澀琪！我就知道！你喜歡姐姐！

中二少女金藝琳口無遮攔地在宿舍鬼吼著。

“呀！才沒有！我沒有！給我閉嘴啊金藝琳！”

姜澀琪追著金藝琳打算逮到人就撕票封口。

小鬼還在吼叫著，姜澀琪仍在後頭追逐著，在兩人看見房門口站著裴柱現的剎那。

“澀琪，你可以說話了。”

姜澀琪幾度想和裴柱現提起下午的意外，但她的姐姐好像只沉浸在痊癒的喜悅之中，毫無意圖去探究藝琳所言是否屬實。裴柱現在廚房忙進忙出，替姜澀琪準備潤喉的梨子及補身體的雞湯。

其實不需要潤喉的，姜澀琪心想。她就快要忘了那種割裂般的感覺。

當日深夜，姜澀琪咳得整宿舍的人難以入眠，她十分愧疚地躲進浴室，死命捂住嘴巴不讓咳嗽聲四處奔竄。

咳了好一會兒，手心傳來異樣的觸感，她攤掌一看，上頭滿是亮粉。

是蝶翅的鱗粉。

孫勝完不知何時進到浴室內，走到洗手台前的姜澀琪旁邊，映入眼廉的就是好友滿手的粉末。

“這，這他媽怎麼回事？？你要死了？？？”

姜澀琪不想讓世上再多一位知道自己秘密的人，卻是如此不善於謊言，開啟水龍頭沖去滿手晶亮後便與孫勝完開始了無聲的對峙。

“乾瞪眼大賽嗎？幾點了還不快睡？”擺出大姐架勢的裴柱現頗有威嚴，孫勝完瞥了一眼愣在原地的姜澀琪後便低頭快步回房。

“姜澀琪，你跟我過來。”嚴肅的命令鑽過即將闔上的門縫，來到孫勝完的臥房。

令她心跳失速的罪魁禍首與她面對面相望著，她隱約覺得姐姐的眼神比以往更加深沉，彷彿只要仔細地向望入瞳孔內，就能看見裡頭蘊藏著另一個世界。

“最近是不是又沒好好休息？你的健康狀況好像不太好。”

沒有，我好到不能再更好，姜澀琪想這樣回覆裴柱現。不料甫開口，又開啟新一輪的猛咳。

愈是想壓抑，咳嗽就愈加劇烈。姜澀琪要守住鱗粉的秘密，所以她一聲不吭地轉頭就走，徒留坐在床邊的裴柱現滿室的疑惑與些許氣憤。

姜澀琪在釐清情感後，潛意識便下達了迴避裴柱現的指令。沒辦法，她擔心會控制不住那些亮粉，姐姐一個不經意的微笑，粉末也會從體內身處攀上喉頭，把姜澀琪嗆個半死。

何不讓它們與口沫一同排出口腔呢？

若某些念頭化作字句音節還能夠輕易的被道出，那還能稱作秘密嗎？

每天早上裴柱現睡眼惺忪的模樣，若不是宿舍生活，姜澀琪覺得除了自己誰也不能看到。進食時小口小口咀嚼的樣子，像極了隻兔子，姜澀琪好想為她的姐姐搭一個兔子窩，只要專心做被她豢養的白兔。跳舞時有力地舞動身體，姜澀琪會用虔誠的目光注視著姐姐。

她以為只要不開口，秘密就不會被洩漏。

可是有人說，捂住嘴巴，喜歡也會從雙眼滿溢出來。

「澀琪姐姐，你能過來一下嗎？」

「秀英啊，怎麼啦？」

「姐姐趕緊把沒說的話講給該知道的人聽吧。否則姐姐再這麼咳下去，主唱的位子我可是虎視眈眈著的喔。」

姜澀琪嚇得連話都說不好，瞪大眼睛手指著朴秀英的鼻頭：「你，你，你怎麼知道？不，不是，不對，你在說什麼？」

朴秀英嗤一聲，狀似漫不經心地說：「姜澀琪你笨死了，真的不會說謊。而且，難道姐姐忘了不久前我咳得比你還嚴重嗎？」

姜澀琪沒忘，那陣子朴秀英的棉被床單上都是亮粉，化妝品上頭放眼望去也都是閃閃亮亮的，她只當朴秀英又在搞什麼名堂。

「知道我怎麼康復的嗎？去問勝完姐姐吧。」

姜澀琪餘光瞄到跳舞跳到累得直不起腰的朋友突然站起身來，手中還握著一瓶水壺，在心裡默數十秒鐘後，才慢吞吞的邁向茶水間。

姜澀琪站在飲水機旁扳弄手指，關節喀喀作響，孫勝完2000c.c的水壺都裝了1000c.c的水了，她還是無法為接下來要說的話起個頭。

「姜澀琪，我都不知道你有這種癖好。」孫勝完幽幽地開了口。

「什麼癖好？我哪有什麼癖好？」

她發現了什麼？她知道我喜歡裴柱現？勝完會感到害怕嗎？她會離開我嗎？

「你站在這裡欣賞我裝水，真夠變態的你。」

？？？？？？

「說的出這種話才是變態！」

「也是，誰能不受博學多聞又溫文儒雅的我所吸引呢？」

「那，被你吸引的人是秀英嗎？」

輪到孫勝完默不作聲。

過了好一會兒，再開口時她已經換上了警惕的模樣：「秀英跟你說了什麼？」

「什麼也沒說。她說她上次得了和我一樣的病，只有你知道她是怎麼好起來的。」姜澀琪聽見她溫文儒雅的朋友咒罵了一句，該死，真是要瘋了。

「我能知道嗎？」她小心翼翼的問。

孫勝完卸下防備，手將額前的碎髮向後梳理，整個人顯得格外輕鬆：「沒事，這也沒什麼不能說的，就是朴秀英跟我告白了而已。」

姜澀琪和孫勝完一同回到練習室的路上都在偷偷瞅著孫勝完的臉色，然而，除了平靜外還是平靜。

在孫勝完握住把手的那一刻，姜澀琪出聲喝止了她，她問：「那你呢？你是怎麼想的？」

「…我沒想，我沒打算回應。」

姜澀琪還站在敞開的練習室門口愣神，老師催促她返回定點位置，可在耳邊迴盪著的那句話卻使她遲遲邁不了步。

「在兩情相悅以前，喜歡從來都是一個人的事。」

距離回歸崗位沒多久，姜澀琪就被老師強制休息了，原因是她的咳嗽已經猛烈到似乎隨時都會咳出血來。姜澀琪好想告訴老師，不需要休息，只要給我一個眼罩就行。

把雙眼蒙住，看不見你，就不會想起我是以多麼狼狽的姿態喜歡你。

當你彎起圓潤的眼睛把品客遞到我嘴邊，並問我有沒有特別中意的口味時，好幾次都差點管不住舌頭，「中意你」三個短促的音節會在恍然間化為細碎的鱗粉，稍不留神它們就會從唇齒間溜出。

姜澀琪只顧著腳下的路，沒看見裴柱現一瞬間緊握的拳頭。

回到宿舍後姜澀琪果不其然地又被隊長約談了。

她肯定又要問我怎麼越來越嚴重，姜澀琪暗忖，要是想我好起來的話，就別整天在我眼前晃呀。

別總是讓人這麼心動呀。

「澀琪，我們來談心好不好？像我們以前同房那樣。」

「…我沒什麼好說的。」因為我已經無法再和從前一樣心思單純地看著你。

「你不打算坦白的話，那我也就不拐彎抹角了。你以為我什麼都不知道？姜澀琪，你喜歡我，不是嗎？」

終於，姜澀琪喉部內的鱗粉全數噴薄而出，從天花板降落的鱗粉像銀河般閃耀，姜澀琪接連著打了好幾個噴嚏，揮手把粉末從面前打散後才終於停了下來。

「說不出口是因為覺得丟臉嗎？」

姜澀琪原先低垂著頭不敢與姐姐的視線交錯，一聽見裴柱現產生了些許誤解，她慌張地抬起頭。

「喜歡我，是難以啟齒的事嗎？還需要金藝琳大呼小叫地幫你說，是嗎？我以為，喜歡一個人，是因為欣賞對方的好，覺得對方完美到想要到處炫耀。」

「不是，不是丟臉，不是這樣的。我也想要炫耀，但是…」

「姜澀琪！你到底在低調個什麼勁！不用！不需要！你有多喜歡都給老娘說出來！」

姜澀琪聽著裴柱現的怒吼，不知怎麼地笑了出來。

「你笑什麼？」

姜澀琪在內心下定決心時，忽然發現咳嗽居然止住了，喉嚨再也沒有搔癢的感覺。

「姐姐，不用回應也沒關係，這是我自己的事，但我還是想讓你知道，我真的，真的，很喜歡你。」

「我知道啊，但這又什麼時候成了你一個人的事了？」

朴秀英把裴柱現拉到樓梯間的時候，看著姐姐的表情，她心裡已有幾分了然，裴柱現並非毫不知情，對於姜澀琪的鍾情。

「有什麼事不能在練習室角落，不能在同層樓茶水間，甚至還要爬到高了練習室五層樓的樓梯間才能說？」

看見裴柱現陰沉的臉，朴秀英原來的鬥志和氣勢瞬間被澆熄大半，「那個，就是，澀琪姐姐還挺喜歡你的，是吧？哈哈」末了還乾笑兩聲，意圖讓氣氛稍微別這麼死寂，然而似乎起不了任何作用。

裴柱現冷冷地說：「她的眼珠子都快貼到我身上來了，你管這叫“還挺”？」

「你想說什麼我大概猜到了，我自己會看著辦。先這樣，回去吧。」

「可是姐姐肯定不知道讓澀琪姐姐好起來的唯一處方吧？」

裴柱現得知解藥後下意識的想法是，完蛋，姜澀琪是不是要病死了？

「不用擔心，要讓澀琪姐姐表明心意的話，姐姐只要假裝放低姿態就可以了。在澀琪姐姐心中，姐姐可是和仙子一樣的存在，你一難過，她肯定慌得不得了。」

所以當裴柱現眉眼低垂說著「喜歡我是見不得人的事情嗎？」，姜澀琪只得無措，一旦無措，腦子也就變得不好使，不好使的大腦總會全盤托出。

裴柱現等著這句話從狹小破舊的人造天空到昏黃燈光高級音響的空間，從潔白素淨胭脂未施的臉蛋到被厚重粉底蓋過的眉下痣。她瞬間有點想哭。

「姐姐，對不起，是我不好，如果讓你不舒服了我很抱歉。」

「姜澀琪，你有什麼毛病？我老是追著你千方百計地想對你好，可你總想逃，逃得遠遠的。這麼會躲怎麼不去當Running Man固定班底呢？嗯？」

「公司不給簽我有什麼辦法。」

「你還真他媽…你還真想去呀？」裴柱現氣得打破仙女不說髒話的守則。

「當然得去了。去練練體力，以後才不會追你追得半死。」

「…到底是誰在追誰，你給我搞清楚狀況。」

喪失那優美嗓音時，裴柱現比誰都要撕心裂肺，經常待到孩子都入睡的深夜，才一個人躲進浴室低聲啜泣。她好想告訴姜澀琪，不要叫我姐姐，連照顧你都做不好，我有什麼資格做你的姐姐。

第一時間就已經聽到外頭的金藝琳在大吼大叫些什麼，在他們倆繞著餐桌轉了好幾圈才出去，也只是為了再三確認自己不是在夢裡，最後打開房門僅是因為害羞地實在聽不下去，故作不悅的讓妹妹閉嘴。

裴柱現知道姜澀琪的視線無時無刻都在自己身上流連，卻還是裝作不經意的回眸，對上她那雙會洩漏所有秘密的單眼皮。當初也是裴柱現說服公司別再向姜澀琪施壓，為什麼連眼皮也要分卑劣呢？不是肉嘟嘟的臉頰，也不是狡黠的單眼皮，就只是裴柱現喜歡的姜澀琪。

希望姜澀琪透露自己的喜好，對方卻總如守著某種機密般閉口不談。起床時邋遢的模樣被她用目瞪口呆的眼神望著，裴柱現想不透究竟是在訴說著姜澀琪對自己仙女形象的幻滅，還是比起精緻的妝容更偏好素淨一些。

相較於出道，裴柱現在姜澀琪面前好像成了極端的患得患失。若有任何一點不符合姜澀琪的偏愛的話，她還有可能愛上自己嗎？裴柱現房間裡列成一排的金屬框眼鏡見證了她一切的心理活動，被揀選中的每一次，都是裴柱現想掩飾自認不美麗的短處。

有人疑惑，不少藝人都說練習生時間早見過彼此最狼狽的模樣了，怎麼還會有包袱呢？裴柱現頂著大邱神顏的封號從不敢承認，即使汗如雨下，也要撐著一絲微弱的力氣躲到廁所，直到自己的頭髮被整理成自然又不失性感的紛亂。

「姐姐，即使你老去我也依然愛你。」姜澀琪在裴柱現達到愉悅的極致時在耳邊傾訴著愛意。

成為戀人的初期，裴柱現還是對於形象堅定得宛若騎士精神，直到徹頭徹尾地交流過後，進入老夫老妻階段，才做出在對方洗澡時撬開門進去拉屎的行為。

姜澀琪只會憨笑，裴柱現主觀認為。但當上上個月開始與姜澀琪的深夜幽會，一次次曝光在鏡頭前後，她才明白姜澀琪對自己有多溺愛。

「什麼毛病？D社沒新聞可報了嗎？老是拍我們，標題還給我下這什麼東西？總裁與嬌妻？？？」

近日裴柱現對外放話，再有報社記者暗中跟蹤並報導有損本人名譽之新聞，必定訴諸法律途徑。

幾日前接獲一通自稱是SM娛樂高層的電話，負責撰寫新聞稿的記者被要求照公司高層的指示訂下標題，否則將壓下報導。公司職員與藝人內鬥？記者雖不明不白卻也只得照做。

看見裴柱現態度強硬的聲明稿，撰稿者差點沒嚇到把雷德貝貝的專輯摔出掌心。這樣也不行，那樣也不行，搞什麼東西？

記者朋友表示，領個稿費，真的太難了。


End file.
